


Song

by HolidayCat



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Gift Fic, Parenthood, Song Lyrics, reincarnation by birth, several characters mentioned, skeklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: After along day of letting the skeklings play in the theater room it's now time for the stragglers to head to bed, but these two little skeklings don't want to. Maybe a some singing might do the trick?





	Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarwooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarwooly/gifts).

It was getting late, soon it would be bedtime for the skeklings that continued to play. Heck most of them had already gone with their parents. Although some of said skeklings did put up a fight over it, SkekMal & SkekSa especially. How SkekAyuk & SkekEkt were able to power through the rebel duo was a true mystery. That didn’t matter right now however. What mattered now was how SkekSil & SkekNa going to get their own bundles of joy into bed. After figuring out that upon death both Skeksis & Urru got reincarnated through birth it was kind of strange at first… & a little panic inducing if SkekZok had any say in it.

The Ritual Master was the very first to become quite out of the blue pregnant with the reincarnated baby SkekVar & also his Urru. Yeah, the Skeksis learned quickly after that not only do they give birth(well lay eggs really) to their fallen brethren but also to their Urru counterpart. They then pass over the Urrling to Aughra so she can deliver the baby to the other Urru’s. Well all of them except the new emperor’s batch. For some reason SkekUng wanted to keep SkekTek’s brother; UrTih. Maybe motherhood hit the ex-general really hard? Hard enough for Ung to think of UrTih as a misshapen Skeksis, but who knows.

Both parents were trying to come up with a plan to take their own kids back to their rooms to prepare for bedtime, which both Sil & Na knew wasn’t going to be easy. SkekSo; SkekSil’s skekling & SkekLi; SkekNa’s skekling were still playing around. SkekZok & his little skekling were also there but that was more out of tiredness. All of the kids had begun playing in the theater room after dinner upto bedtime hours. SkekZok was only still there because he’d need to lock up the room after the last of the skekling were taken out. Thankfully little SkekVar had already fallen asleep & was not one to be woken up easily despite how loud the current playing skeklings were being. SkekZok however still didn’t like the chance of his skekling waking up crying because of the noise. 

So every few minutes Zok would give both Sil & Na a glare. Telling them through his eyes that they better hurry up & get their kids soon. Both parents understood this clearly, but just how were they gonna do this? SkekSo although small thanks to The Darkening was still as bossy as ever & SkekLi while full of smiles & joy was LOUD when he didn’t get his way & dear Thra SkekLi’s begging & puppy dog/fizzgig eyes could not be outmatched. This would be difficult to get through, but they had to do something! Both parents could feel how quickly SkekZok was losing his patience & so the two stepped forward quitely.

The kids were still playing with the cloaks & on stage props when they saw their parents come over & both skeklings knew that it was time to stop playing. The skeklings immediately puffed up their fur which would usually send the adults scurrying away, but this time the adults stood their ground. Odd but that wouldn’t stop the two little- They were picked up. Noticing this turn of events the skeklings struggled in their parents hold. Sil & Na were both using soothing words to make the kids stop thrashing about, but it didn’t work. Soon it got to a point were Na heard his little one sniffle & The Slave Master went wide eyed. Oh no, no please don’t! No crying, no! SkekZok just facepalmed, they were doing so well until that point & now things were about to take an awful turn.

Meanwhile SkekSil was still panicking with little So. Trying his absolute best to soothe SkekSo’s struggling. “Ehm… when we get to bed we’ll have much more fun there yes? Loads of fun! Dreams will be full of adventure, you’ll be warmer, will have lullaby like always, & eh…” SkekSo suddenly stopped struggling & tried to mouth the word ‘lullaby’. SkekSil gave out a sigh of relief at the sudden stop which was soon replaced with confusion when he saw little So trying to mouth the words. Then a second later So gave out a squeak of an order & placed a tiny hand on the Chamberlain’s throat. Sil didn’t understand what he meant for a few seconds & then it hit him. His little emperor wanted a song & he wanted it now. 

Sil nodded his head to the bossy skekling & looked over at SkekNa who was currently trying his absolute best to calm down Li’s sniffling. Right now Na was currently using hushed whispers & bouncing his body up & down to try & curb the upset skekling. “SkekNa, are any podlings up still?” Sil directed the question towards the Slave Master, but it was the Ritual Master that answered the call. “Yes there should still be a few that’s up, why?” SkekSil turned his head to where SkekZok sat. “The Chamberlain has a plan that he thinks might work.” Sil said with a small smile dawning his features, almost too small to see. Both Na & Zok had to wonder what SkekSil had in mind.

The podlings were out now on the stage & with what seemed like musical instruments in their pudgy hands. Just what exactly was SkekSil planning? Well whatever it was little SkekSo sure seemed happy about it. The adults don't know what or how it happened but little So was able to get Li to calm down & just by patting SkekLi’s head. SkekNa wasn’t about to question it, he was just happy that tonight didn’t end in a crying fit. SkekZok was slightly amazed how the child was able to subdue the other, he would think more on it later though. Instead Zok just put his focus on SkekSil & so did Na as the podlings begun to play a very peaceful melody. So a lullaby was Sil’s plan? Well it could work but the two didn’t understand why Skeksil was up on stage… until he started humming & then singing along to the music.

SkekSil’s voice would usually feel like talons on stone but this was different. So much more softer & pronounced when it came to the higher notes. SkekZok & SkekNa were in a trance, they were speechless as they watched & listened. How long had The Chamberlain been hiding such a beautiful singing voice? Why was he hiding this from the others? No one in the castle had ever tried singing before, it was mainly done by podlings. This however was a much refreshing change. It was no real wonder why little SkekSo wanted this so much & liked it. The skeklings that were awake were slowly becoming more tired. SkekLi was currently nuzzling into SkekNa’s chest as The Chamberlain continued his song with ease, even when SkekSo had started yawning. Heck even Zok’s own sleeping skekling was cuddling into him more as the song played.

“May you bring love & may you bring happiness. Be loved in return for the rest of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I’m not meaning to keep you. I’ll just sit for awhile & sing loo-li, lai-lay.” SkekSil continued to sing. It had felt nerve wracking at first to sing in front of others, be it very few but as Sil let the music course through his veins, he just decided to let his voice do the leading. Letting the music truly carry him as he sang out the lullaby. A real favorite of his little So’s with how much Sil’s vocals could put him to bed. A thing that SkekSil was always thankful for.

The song had only lasted about 3 to 4 minutes before it was over. After the few loops of singing ‘loo-li, lai-lay’ were done the skeklings were now sleeping peacefully & the adults were stunned in place. It wasn’t until SkekSil quietly got off stage & had ordered the podlings to put everything back quitely too that SkekZok & SkekNa finally found their voices, although they had to hush themselves as they didn’t want to wake the children. “Why have you been hiding that?” Zok was the first one to get out the question. “Stage fright maybe? It always seemed so nerve shattering to Chamberlain to sing in front of an audience no matter the size.” SkekSil answered truthfully. “So what was different this time?” SkekNa asked before Zok got the chance to. SkekSil pondered for a moment before answering. “Chamberlain let the flow of the music guide him. Didn’t think about who was watching, just had mind on the music & so Chamberlain’s voice did the same.”

The answer was cryptic as all of SkekSil’s answers were usually, but this time the two skeksis could somewhat understand what he had meant. It was rather late as the group had separated after the podlings had put everything back & SkekZok had locked up the theater room for the night. Each respective parent going back to their rooms with their skeklings to enjoy a much needed nightly rest. Would this be the only time that SkekSil would ever sing in front of others? Well that was another story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of making this all day after checking out polarwooly's Dark Crystal AU. Also I already head cannon SkekSil having a wonderful singing voice & no one can stop me.


End file.
